


Lamium Galeobdolon

by soundofthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofthestars/pseuds/soundofthestars
Summary: Sam learns that Gabriel is an angel during an illusion and an archangel through the giving of a flower. College life changes for Sam as Gabriel pushes himself into Sam's life, hoping to capture more than just his attention.





	

Another day at the library. Another day of drinking too much coffee and struggling to stay awake.

“Go home, go to sleep.” A voice spoke from beside Sam. He looked up, yawning. Gabriel was sat beside him. Sam rolled his eyes before looking back to the book on the table in front of him. The page was blurry. His eyes burned.

“I would, but _I_ have a test to study for.” Sam realized how harshly spoke after the words had already been said.

You see, Gabriel was known as the trickster, the class clown. He was (quite frankly) annoying. His attitude was too lax for this kind of work. Was he ever serious? No one had ever seen him hand in an assignment or answer questions. All he did was laugh to himself and look around to the other students, a joke always on the tip of his tongue. Sam didn’t like him much.

“You think I don’t study?” Gabriel asked as he tilted his head, quirking his eyebrows.

“ _Do you?_ ” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair. He stared at Gabriel, fighting away sleep again, waiting for an answer.

“Well, no, but-“

“Please leave.” Sam groaned. Gabriel shrugged and got up to leave, but not before patting Sam on the back.  
-  
“Samwise, wake up.” Gabriel spoke softly, nudging Sam. Sam’s eyelids flew open, hand reaching under his pillow for the blade he kept there. Gabriel stood back, hands up in surrender. “Someone’s a little wound up.”

“What’re you doing in my room?

“We share a room?” Gabriel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, I share a room with Rya- You know what, never mind. This is some trick you’re playing. I’m not falling for it.”

“Whatever you say, Gamgee.” Gabriel hummed as he gathered his books, throwing a few looks to Sam as he did so. “Snow Miser got your spine? We’re going to be late.”

“Where’s Ryan? My roommate? He surely wouldn’t agree to be a part of your pranks.” Sam was frowning. Something was off. Now that he was more awake this whole situation seemed weird. Ryan was too stuck-up to partake in pranks. Especially ones that disturbed his studying.

“I’m not playing a prank. Don’t you see all my wonderful décor?” Sam looked around before groaning. It was different. What was going on? Gabriel continued speaking, “Get used to it, Sammy Sosa. You’re stuck with me."

Sam stood swiftly. Yesterday he was roommates with Ryan and now Gabriel claimed to be his roommate. Gabriel had somehow moved all his things into his room. When had that even happened? This wasn’t right. “What are you, Gabriel?” He grabbed Gabriel’s shirt collar and studied the other, pausing a moment too long on his eyes. The amber-colored eyes glinted with mischief.

“Gonna hunt me? Hang my wings from-“ Gabriel smirked as Sam loosened his grip, the fear in Sam’s eyes apparent. “Oops. Did I slip up?”

“An angel?”

"Straight to the punchline? No, 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven'?" Gabriel frowned for a second and then snapped his fingers.  
-  
“See you tomorrow, Champlain.” Gabriel disappeared after throwing one last glance over his shoulder. The smirk never disappeared.

Sam jumped up from his seat. He was in the library. Why was he in the library now? What was going on? The book lay on the table where he had left it. The mug was in the same place. Even the time on the clock read the same. But now there was a small yellow flower in the center of the table. With shaking fingers Sam picked it up.

An archangel.

Gabriel was an archangel.

**Author's Note:**

> The yellow flower is commonly known as yellow archangel, though its scientific name is the title.


End file.
